Giving In Adult version
by shake-n-shiver
Summary: Sometimes giving in is easier than not. This is a longer, more adult version of the Glimpses series chapter by the same name.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Series:** Glimpses  
**Rating:** Adult  
**A/N:** Thanks to JennyLD--my co-contributor to the Glimpses series--for beta-ing both of these.

**_It's probably best if you read the first 3 stories in the Glimpses of Truth series in order to understand this one, although it's not strictly necessary. There's a more kid-friendly version as a chapter in the Glimpses of Truth series._**

Rose couldn't help herself. Reaching out, she pushed the Doctor's glasses back up the bridge of his nose, but as she did, his hand shot out, wrapping around her wrist as his eyes snapped open. A slight pressure on her arm startled her, and she found herself falling forward, landing half on him, half on the couch.

"What--" she began, trying to rise up off him, but his other hand came to rest on her hip, holding her in place. "What're you doing?" Panic began to flow through her. She didn't touch this Doctor, not if she could help it. Pushing his slipping glasses back up to where they belonged had seemed safe enough, and if she were being completely honest, more than a little bit irresistible. Especially as he'd appeared to be fast asleep when she happened upon him passed out on the couch.

But now... right now, he was touching at least thirty-eight percent of her and she didn't like it.

Lying to herself wasn't getting any easier.

Another little bit of pressure on her arm and she fell forward, forced to catch herself with a hand on his chest. So now it was her right thigh against the outside of his left, her left knee on the couch on the other side of his right, a hand and arm on his chest and her wrist caught in his grip.

And his warm breath was ghosting over her neck.

She shuddered, wanting to close her eyes against his deep brown ones, to just feel him touching her. But when his gaze settled on her mouth, she found she couldn't force them shut.

"You startled me." His eyes flicked to her eyes, then back to her mouth, then lower.

His heated gaze wasn't helping the situation at all. Fighting for control, she rolled her eyes, attempting to act casual, to pretend she wasn't feeling a tugging in her core, wasn't starting to crave his touches and kisses and his body inside hers. "Liar. You heard me before I even unlocked the door. Ears like a bat, remember? You're always bragging about them."

Shifting to try to get up again, she felt his hand tighten on her hip, pushing her forward onto him. Tipped off balance, she grabbed at his dark blue shirt, fisting it while shifting her hips back. She was straddling his legs, but she refused to sit fully on him.

He didn't answer. His eyes lifted to hers again as his hand slid from her hip to the curve of her bum. She tried not to show him how much he was affecting her, but she suspected he already knew; she'd been avoiding his touch for two months now.

He knew. And the look in his eyes, the careful, watchful tilt of his head, told her he was more than aware. He was testing her.

"Doct--" biting off the title, the name she refused to call him, she grabbed his hand and removed it from her bum. Holding her encased wrist up, she raised a brow at him. "Do you mind?"

"No." When she began to push off of him again, he spoke suddenly, quickly, in a low voice. "Don't go." Leaning forward, he pressed his hand against her back at the same time that he touched his lips to hers, for the first time ever, and yet it felt familiar to her because of her one night with the other him. The real him. "Please." He kissed her again, just a brief touch that seared her soul. "Stay." His hand left her back and brushed her hair over her shoulder with his knuckles.

She swallowed thickly and her knees went weak at the need in his eyes. "I can't--"

He held his finger to her lips, halting her words. The warmth of him against her lips caused her dart to her tongue out to wet them, only it brushed up against his skin and his eyes darkened even more, breath catching in his throat at the same time as hers. "Rose," he said huskily, pressing her forward once again until she finally gave in and settled on his lap. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. "It's so much harder as a human."

Her eyebrows shot up, mouth curving in amusement. "Really."

A smirk lifted his lips as his eyes reopened. "I meant avoiding physical intimacy, not the actual physical object in question."

She bit her bottom lip and snickered at herself. Mind in the gutter, Rose Tyler. Mind in the gutter. "Right."

When he slid his hand down her back and shifted under her, she slipped forward and came into direct contact with the object she'd been certain he was talking about. "No worries. It's hard too," he muttered thickly, rocking against her as he urged her, with a hand to her back, to move closer. His warm breath swept over her cheek as he tucked her hair behind the shell of her ear, whispering into it. "I always seem to be hard around you these days. Can't control it like I used to."

She whimpered and wrapped an arm around his neck, rocking against him. Just a little. Just for a moment. She wasn't planning on staying here. Certainly wasn't planning on shagging him. He wasn't the man she loved. He was a cheap knockoff, a bad copy, a human who cared for her and wanted her and-- he wasn't the Doctor.

"One heart, all that blood pumping furiously through my body, all of it intent on readying me to make love to you, Rose." His hand released her wrist and she moved closer, wrapping it around his neck with the other. Her legs tightened on his as she rocked against him, noticing how the bulge in his trousers--brown pinstripes these days--fit deliciously between the junction of her thighs. "All the time." Warm fingers snaked their way under her blouse, curling against her stomach briefly before his other hand joined the first and he unfastened her jeans. "Ever wonder why I do so much laundry?"

Startled, unable to quite follow the conversation with the warm, luxurious feelings he was stirring in her, she pulled back and stared at him. "What?"

"Laundry," he repeated, raising an eyebrow. She continued to stare at him blankly as he undid the zip on her jeans, then parted the material and spread his hands underneath, sliding them along her flesh. His lips curved up again, and she had the distinct feeling that he was laughing at her.

"What about it?" She drew back and tried to remove her arms from around his neck, but he shook his head and his own hands rose to hold them in place. "Why are we talking about laundry?"

"We're talking about the reason I do a lot of it." He darted forward, stealing a kiss from her lips, pressing the advantage while he had it. His hands slid around to her back, holding her tightly to him and moving against her, pushing his erection into her. Pulling away slightly, he licked his lips, then breathed deeply a few times, studying her face. "Because I can't stop thinking about you, Rose. I can't stop wanting you. And my body-- well, I've always wanted you, more so since I regenerated, but now... now, it's constant. Being human is hard--"

She smirked, raising an eyebrow at him as she slipped a hand down his chest, then lower, to cup the bulge in his trousers. "Yes. Yes, it is."

He chuckled and then lost all amusement as she squeezed him. "Again," he told her, breathing heavily and leaning back against the sofa cushions. "I'm hard all the time and I-- I can't--yes, again--I can't stop it. I can't control it." His hips bucked up under her ministrations. Scooting back for better access, she unfastened his trousers, freeing him. "I can't-- I can't not have you anymore. My hand is no substitute for you, Rose. Please," he leaned forward again as her hand wrapped around him and his hips bucked, "let me--" he seemed about to say something, but then darted his eyes to hers and swallowed before continuing, and she had the distinct impression that the words that came out weren't the words he'd originally meant to say, "let me come inside you."

Her muscles clenched tight and she squirmed against him, trying to create some friction for herself, but found none. His eyes, pleading with her, asking her, needing her to say yes, watched her intently, waiting for her consent.

Finally, she nodded crookedly and let out a shaky breath, knowing she couldn't refuse him when he was so much like the Doctor. And he essentially was him--didn't just look and sound like him, but acted the same, got excited at the smallest things, and seemed fascinated with her--and though she'd been trying to keep herself from feeling anything for him, it wasn't really a question; she was in love with this man.

This time when she tried to get up, he let her. His hands dropped from her to settle on the sofa beside him. Mouth tight, eyes lowering, he nodded once and began to refasten his trousers.

She toed off one trainer as she reached behind her to unfasten her bra, but stopped and stared at him when she saw what he was doing. "What...?"

His head lifted and his eyes fell to her arms, hands still behind her back. "I thought you didn't..."

"No, I do." A smile teased her lips as she resumed her tasks, kicking off her other shoe. She shouldn't want to, should she? Shouldn't be giving in this quickly to a man who-- no, it wasn't fair for her to continually try to separate the two of them in this way because she did love him. He was the same man in all the ways that counted. They--the two Doctors--hadn't become separate beings until far after the point that she'd already fallen in love with him.

"I do want to," she repeated.

Slipping her bra from her shoulders, then lifting her shirt over her head, she dropped them both to the floor as the Doctor went about stripping his own shirts off. She watched him as he struggled with the cuffs, letting her eyes run over the expanse of his bare chest again. It was only the second time she'd seen him naked, but she loved his body. It was thin and sleek and muscular, but not overly so. He was gorgeous. And she wanted to touch him again.

Hastening out of her jeans, she shoved them down her hips, leaning down to draw them off and free herself of her socks at the same time. When she looked up, still bent over, she came face to face with the Doctor's cock. "Hello," she mumbled, then spent a moment staring at it before darting her tongue to lick the tip.

Surprised by the action, he jerked his hips forward and dropped to the cushions, trousers halfway down his thighs. "Can you...?" Eyes on hers, he encouraged her to do more. "With-- with your mouth." He raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck and she wondered if he thought she'd say no.

There was no way was she going to turn down touching him like this. She craved every inch of him, every tiny little bit he'd let her have. "If you want me to," she said in a low, husky voice.

"Oh, yes," he said, grinning back and nodding. "I most definitely want you to. Would most definitely like you to-- ah-- ahh," he gasped, sucking in a hasty breath as she wrapped her fingers around him. "Yeah, that is definitely nice. Fantastic. Brilliant."

She tightened her hand around the base, and, leaning forward, slipped him into her mouth, chuckling at his enthusiasm. He was thick and warm, his flesh sliding past her lips smoothly. His fingers curled in her hair, tightening as she moved up and down on him a few times. Slipping most of him out of her mouth, she played her lips over the tip and swirled her tongue around him.

The Doctor groaned and rolled his hips forward in a rhythm that forced him deeper into her mouth every few seconds. "Fantastic," he whispered.

Eyes rising to his, she tilted her head back to watch him, to see his reactions to her hand squeezing him, her mouth encasing him. He was watching her as well, though she suspected he was more interested in watching his cock slide in and out of her mouth than her reactions.

She pressed her hand flat against his bare stomach and hummed, sliding him as deeply as she could into her mouth without gagging. His hips tried to arch up, but she halted the movement with a hand pressed into his thigh, seeing his eyes widen on her face as she did it again.

"Oh, Rose," he groaned, dropping his head back on the couch. "Oh..." He hissed in a breath and continued to groan her name along with a few other indecipherable words.

He was so responsive that she couldn't take her eyes off of him as she curled her fingers and scraped his stomach, then slid her hand up to his nipple and rubbed it with her thumb. His eyes snapped open to once again focus on her and there was something so dark and so indescribable in them that she paused and slid him free of her mouth. He leaned forward, cupping the back of her head and drew her to him for a kiss. Lips and tongues and teeth battled for dominance in a sweet dance that left them both breathless and pressed against one another.

Pulling back, she stared into his eyes, searching for what she'd seen in them before, not sure what it was, but wanting to identify it. Running her fingers through his hair, she pressed her lips to his and then sat back. "I wanna shag you, Doctor. But you have entirely too many clothes on."

He grinned and quickly lifted his hips again, freeing his trousers as she knelt before him and removed his Chucks, tossing them over her shoulder one by one with a grin. Something clanged to the floor, but neither of them looked to see what is was.

Their eyes were locked on one another's.

Then she realized what it was she was seeing in his eyes. It was _him_. The Doctor, the real Doctor; watching her, wanting her. Needing her.

And she wanted him. God, did she want him. The only thing that'd held her back for the past few months was her own stubborn pride and love for the other him. But _he_ was gone, forever. And he wasn't coming back, otherwise... well, he'd have done so already wouldn't he?

She was stuck on the slow path, with a man who loved her and wanted her. A man she loved as well.

Climbing to her feet, she waited for the Doctor to finish yanking off his pants and trousers, head bowed to his task. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky soft feel of it. It was slightly different to the other Doctor's, but it wasn't a bad difference. It was slightly longer with less product. He'd discovered early on that having a job and responsibilities other than dashing across the universe meant much less time for himself.

His sleep was different too. He still didn't need it as much as most humans, but three or four hours a day was more than he used to do in a week.

Blinking against the painful memories that threatened to ruin the mood, she glanced down to find him watching her. "All right?" he asked, snaking a hand around her to cup the back of her thigh. His fingers smoothed up and down her bare flesh, then settled just below her bum.

"Yeah." Smiling, she pushed her rogue thoughts away and moved to straddle his lap, but he jerked back so suddenly and dropped his hand from her that she was left swaying off balance. "What--"

His brows lowered, mouth curling up in distaste as he got to his feet. "Not like that. Not that way."

She darted her eyes away, filled with the knowledge that he _did_ know. She'd suspected, wondered, almost asked him a few times. Now she knew.

He grabbed her hand roughly, pulling her with him into the hallway. Once there, he stopped in front of her room, shouldering the door open and dragging her to the bed. "You're with me," he told her, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. His fingers moved higher, slipping the strands behind her ears. "Just me."

"I know." She stepped closer and pressed her body against his, closing her eyes briefly at the feel of his hard warmth pressed against her.

"I'm not him," he whispered harshly in her ear as his arms went around her back, dragging her closer.

She pulled back sharply, staring at him. "I know that."

"If we do this--" he began, looking her in the eye.

"If?" She smirked at him as she wrapped her hand around his cock. He was so hard that it made her squirm. She wanted him inside her now, wanted him to fill her completely and make her come.

His hand settled over hers. "If," he repeated, lips tightening. His eyes half-closed, chest rising and falling deeply as she slowly stroked him, her thumb brushing the tip with each upward slide. His fingers clenched on hers, but he didn't stop her. Snapping his eyes open, he moved closer to her, sliding his lips over her forehead before settling his cheek on the top of her head. "You need to know I'm not him. I'm not the one who wanted to leave you behind in another universe."

She didn't want to talk about this now, not while they were standing naked, wrapped around each other.

"That wasn't me," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair as they continued to stroke him. "I've never wanted to leave you behind, Rose."

She knew all of this, even if she didn't think about it. The man before her, surrounding her, in her hand, he _was_ the Doctor, but he was also a different man now. He was the Doctor plus. A new version of the other model. Not better or worse, just... different. And he hadn't ever left her behind. Well, no, that wasn't quite true was it? He'd sent her home on Satellite 5 and again at Torchwood.

"But you are still him," she told him, despite not wanting to ruin the mood and risk not having him. Because she really did want him. "You spent the past two months telling me you were the Doctor."

"I did," he agreed, pulling back to put some space between them, though not enough that they weren't still touching as much as possible. Their hands were still wrapped around his cock. "But--"

"No. You split into two different people long after I fell in love with you." Sighing, she raised her free hand and settled it on his chest. "You can't have it both ways."

"I'm not trying to, Rose. I am the Doctor, I'm just not the 'real' Doctor." She opened her mouth to disagree, but he cut her off with a brief shake of his head. Drawing in a deep breath, he raised her chin to look into her eyes. "I'm not the man you slept with before you left the TARDIS."

Again, here was proof that he knew, that he'd known all this time.

She didn't have an answer for him, didn't want to get into it now. There was plenty of time for that later. Right now, she wanted the man in front of her and she didn't care which Doctor he was. She loved them both because they were the same man. Though this one was human, and he didn't have a TARDIS, he was still the Doctor. He was her Doctor.

Even though he wasn't _her_ Doctor.

When she didn't answer, he sighed. "If he came here right now, landed over there by the closet, and held his hand out to you... you'd go with him, wouldn't you?"

There was no question and he knew it, so she merely released him and pushed him back on the bed where he landed with a bounce. Kneeling on the mattress beside his legs, which were hanging over the side, she straddled his calves. "Doesn't matter, he's not coming."

As she climbed over him, he licked his lips and watched her breasts, hand darting out to caress one and pinch the nipple, which sent a tug of desire straight to her core. "I'm the runner-up. Just a human replacement for--"

"Stop it." Looking down at his handsome face, his dark eyes, his lips that constantly teased her and grinned at her and had so recently whispered wonderful things into her ear, she nipped at his jaw. "It's not like that. I'm here, with you. I'm choosing to be with you."

His hand tightened on her breast, the other one grasping her hip, encouraging her closer. "Are you? Or are you just shagging the next best thing?"

She crawled higher, settling on his stomach and lowering her body slowly, deliberately to let him feel the wetness seeping from her. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she fisted her fingers in the covers and pushed her body backward, sliding slickly against his stomach. His cock slipped beneath her and his eyes darkened even more. He couldn't seem to figure out where to look, his gaze flitted from her face, to her breasts, to where she was sitting on him, slowly rocking for the friction it afforded her.

Leaning down, she kissed him softly, deeply, then sucked his lower lip into her mouth. The hand on her hip moved to her hair, threading itself in the strands. Cupping his cheeks, she held him still and looked at him earnestly. "I know who I'm shagging, and it's you, Doctor. I want _you_."

She slid back up and reached a hand behind her, between his legs. Her fingers trailed lightly, teasingly along his length before she cupped his balls, rubbing the heel of her hand over them a few times.

"Just you. Right now." She trailed the tip of her finger along the underside of his length.

"Oh, I want _you_, Rose, but I don't-- fuck."

Raising an eyebrow, she fought off a smile. "Oh, I think you do." She slid backward, onto his thighs, his cock slipping deliciously along her wet folds, making her cry out as it rubbed against her clit. She was tempted to slide along him, back and forth, again and again, but continued backward instead, until his length sprang up, happily bobbing in place.

She smiled, and, taking his balls in hand again, resumed her playful caressing until his hand joined hers, moving it to his slick cock. His eyes fastened on hers as his hand showed her how he wanted to be stroked. "I do," he agreed, voice strained and broken.

Startled, realizing that that might mean more than she'd first thought, she halted her hand and bit her lip. "Do you? I... I mean, have you?" Now that she actually thought about it, it was entirely possible he'd been with someone else. Reasonable too, what with her not showing him the slightest bit of interest during the two months they'd lived together. Frowning at the image of his personal assistant that popped into her mind, she dropped her hands to her thighs. "Tina's a bit pretty."

He sat up rather suddenly, nearly dislodging her from her seat on his legs. "Is she?" His eyes studied hers, darting from one to the other as his hands cupped her cheeks, holding her still when she tried to look away. "Rose, you can't honestly think I'd be with someone else when I'm in love with you?"

Her breath caught in her throat at the words, said so casually. Just tossed out there like a comment about the weather. This wasn't something they'd ever talked about before. She knew-- well, she suspected that the other Doctor loved her, which then made sense that this one would as well, but... she hadn't ever really thought about it. Hadn't considered it. Not truly.

"I--" she began, but he kissed, sliding a hand down between her legs.

"Not now," he muttered, pressing his lips against hers again, hard and fierce.

He didn't touch her, not yet, just circled his fingers teasingly, tantalizingly close to her wet heat. Then one finger slid to her clit, rubbing lightly. She tore her mouth from his and gripped his arms with her nails. Each little touch sent a shock of pleasure through her, made her even wetter. Shifting her position, she reached between them and took him in hand again, lazily stroking him as he slid a finger inside her.

Widening her grip, she loosely settled it around him and then twisted a bit on the down-stroke.

He twirled his finger inside her.

She tightened her hand about him and quickened her pace.

He slipped another finger inside her and sped up his thrusting.

Pushing him back on the bed, she followed him down, thrusting her hips on his hand. His hips bucked up, and he groaned, closing his eyes, his body digging deeper into the mattress as she stroked him.

His free hand slipped around behind her back, caressing her bum for a moment before his other hand joined it, sliding free of her so quickly it made her clench around his absence. Both hands settled on her bum, trying to draw her up over him, but she held firm, continuing to stroke him, teasing the tip, thumbing the underside.

A deep grunt escaped his lips, and she repeated the move. One of his hands resumed its place between her legs.

She loved this. Loved touching him and eliciting such vocal reactions from him. He was always so eager in his responses, whether it be to food, or drink, or telly, or nature, it didn't matter, and she wanted to be the reason for his excitement.

She wanted to make him lose control.

Concentrating on each touch, each sigh, each moan and groan they tore from one another, she finally--finally!--moved up his body with one clear intent.

Her hand held him still, but as she sat up on her knees, angling to take his length into her body, he yanked his fingers from between her legs and grabbed her hips roughly. She felt a shiver of excitement go through her as he pushed her to the bed beside. She liked him like this, holding her down, watching her intently. "I told you, not like that," he panted.

She nodded once and pulled his head down for a kiss. It was rough and hurried and forceful, both of them fighting for dominance as his tongue swept into her mouth.

When his body pressed into hers, once again seeking out her heat, she spread her legs, moaning as a finger entered her wet folds. Nails scraping along his arms, she grabbed his shoulders, drawing him over her. He went obligingly, settling between her legs, but holding his upper body away, leaning to the side to watch his fingers move in and out of her.

But, it wasn't enough for her anymore. She wanted to feel the heavy weight of him against her. Wanted to feel him inside her as he stroked her to a fever pitch with his cock rather than his fingers. "Doctor... enough teasing." Drawing her left leg up, she wrapped it around his legs, pressing him closer. He resisted, keeping himself above her with little effort.

So she scraped her nails down his back, watching eagerly as he hissed in a breath and refocused his eyes on her face.

His lips curled up and he moved his fingers more slowly, more deliciously inside her slick heat. The nail of his other hand flicked her nipple before pinching it, and then cupping her breast. "Tell me what you want," he mumbled, leaning down to take the taut flesh into his mouth. His teeth nipped and teased before sucking it into his mouth again.

"You," she answered without hesitation. Back bowing, seeking more of his mouth on her breast, she grinned at him and scraped her nails down his back to his arse.

Desire swamped through her as a growl rose in his chest.

His back arched and he moved closer to her body to escape the sting, but his eyes were dark and heavy, his tongue coming to rest at the roof of his mouth. She slid her fingers soothingly over the curve of his back as he leaned down and tugged her earlobe with his teeth.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered again.

"You, Doctor." She squirmed beneath him and reached down to take his cock in hand. "This." Squeezing him tight and stroking back and forth along his length, she pushed her hips forward. "I want you inside me."

That seemed to break his control because he rolled more fully on top of her and reached out, grabbing a pillow. "Raise up."

She settled both feet flat on the bed and lifted her hips. He slipped the pillow beneath her bum, occupying himself with caressing her for a moment before kneeling between her legs. Her muscles clenched when he flicked his eyes up to hers.

Still he didn't enter her. His fingers slid back into her instead, moving in and out a few times, then twisting as he pulled them out. "Doctor," she moaned, shifting restlessly on the pillow.

He wrenched his fingers free and moved closer as he licked them. "Fantastic," he mumbled, eyes between her legs. Then he positioned himself, rocking his hips forward and sliding into her slowly, an inch at a time.

"Fuck," she grunted as her muscles stretched to accommodate him, the rich sensation of him filling her just a bit on the uncomfortable side.

"Yes, we are," he chuckled, sliding a hand down her bum and one thigh. A strained hiss left his parted lips as he seated himself completely inside her.

"Condom," she breathed, head clearing for a moment to focus on the practical. It was a hard thing to do when he was finally inside her, finally filling her up. She gestured to her bedside table, but he didn't move.

"Newly human," he grunted, moving just a bit to get her used to his presence. "Good?"

"Yeah." Breathing out slowly, she relaxed all her muscles and licked her lips. "What about pregnancy?" She hadn't thought about that before. This was actually the first time the thought had crossed her mind. Was he able to? Did he have the proper human bits for procreation? "Is that even possible?"

"Yes." He slid a palm under each thigh, helping her lift them up to his chest. His cock slid in deeper and they both gasped at the sensation. It was a bit too much for her all at once and she shifted, clutching his thighs with her nails. His eyes darted to hers as he drew back out a few inches. "Okay?"

"Gimme a minute," she breathed, staring at the ceiling as her fingers settled more loosely on the skin of his thighs.

Hands smoothing over her hips and bum and stomach, he held himself still, though she could tell it wasn't easy. His breathing was hitching in with every involuntary muscle contraction. He leaned forward, sliding into her again, then out a little further. Fingers soothingly caressing her stomach, he watched her. "Rose..."

"It's good." She shifted her legs into a more comfortable position as he pulled out and slowly, sensuously stroked back inside her. Bent nearly in half, she could do little more than feel, and, god, did it feel gorgeous. He felt gorgeous. Her ankles hooked over his shoulders, and he wrapped his hands around her thighs, holding her still while he began a rhythm of thrusting so deeply into her that it almost hurt. Her breasts jiggled with each stroke and the Doctor watched them, riveted.

"Still good?" he asked, sliding a hand down the side of one leg. He looked like he was holding back, afraid to thrust too hard and she was grateful for the concern, but she wanted all of him.

She nodded, digging her hands into the flesh of his thighs, scratching and scraping at it as she clawed for purchase. Having one's legs in the air wasn't the most comfortable or safe-feeling position in the world. As she adjusted to the pose, she relaxed her fingers a bit, but they kept flexing without her intention.

Body slick with sweat, she blew the hair off her forehead and then brought a hand over to caress her chest, playing with the nipple.

He looked relieved and bent forward more, placing his hands on either side of her head, keeping his arms straight as he began to thrust quicker, sliding in even more deeply than before. Her lower half rolled back under him, her body rocking with each thrust.

A moan of pleasure slipped past her lips, then turned into a chain of grunts and groans. She'd never shagged in this position before, but she was pretty sure she liked it. He was deep inside her--so very deep--and every thrust lodged him further, building up her pleasure with alarming speed. Her body was clenching him tightly, and he groaned every time, but she couldn't help it, couldn't stop her muscles from contracting as his breath blew over her face and his hot, slick body moved against hers.

She couldn't kiss him in this position, but she was face to face with him, and his eyes leveled on hers. As she neared orgasm, as it coiled tighter and tighter in her, she tried to relax, to let it come on its own, but she couldn't.

His arms shifted and he changed the angle of penetration. Sinking deeper. She sucked in a breath, tensing under him.

"Sorry," he choked out in a strangled voice. "Sorry. Need you to come, Rose. Can't... can't."

Feeling powerful, even bent in half beneath him, she squeezed her muscles around him again and flattened her palms on the mattress. Clutching the duvet in her fingers, she thrust her hips up into him. It wasn't much, but it was enough to speed up her climax.

Pleasure began to build up higher and higher, tightening her body and making her toes tingle. It was coming. She was coming. "Doctor," she muttered, over and over until he was slamming into her, and she knew she'd be sore for a while afterward. But she didn't care. Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through her body, forcing her hips higher, forcing her to clutch him so tightly-- so very tightly.

She screamed his name, riding out the pleasure, more vocal than she'd ever been before. Her fingers gripped the duvet in damp handfuls.

Not three strokes later, the Doctor grunted out _her_ name, the sound barely making it past stiff lips as he thrust deeply once more, burying himself inside her as his cock began to spasm. His seed shot into her as his hips bucked, rocking into her again and again.

Mumbling her name, he collapsed over her, causing her to groan in discomfort. "Sorry," he said, the word little more than an escape of breath.

He pulled back enough to lower her legs, slipping free of her body before dropping to the bed beside her.

Sweaty and hot, he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. She rolled over, curling into him, enjoying the feel of his damp skin under her cheek and against her body. This was where she always wanted to be; by the Doctor's side, and--he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer--in his arms.

Her moist breath burst over his chest, stirring the hairs there and drying his skin as he breathed heavily above her, sliding his fingers through her hair and smoothing it back form her face. The pads of his fingers slipped gently across her temples, giving her a sudden thought.

"Doctor."

"Mm?" was his only reply, his voice rumbling through his chest and vibrating into her. He shifted around a bit, yanking the covers out from underneath him. She lifted up slightly, freeing her side of the duvet then snuggled back into him under the warmth. When she was finally settled, his hand resumed its place in her hair.

She swallowed hard, tipping her head back to look him in the eye. "I just... well, you said," she stopped and licked her lips, pausing more out of nervousness than anything else. "Was he-- I mean, you _know_ when he's-- was he, while we were...?" she trailed off, watching as his eyes went blank and his hand dropped from her hair. She held her breath, waiting for his answer.

If the Doctor--the first Doctor--had been connected to this Doctor while they were shagging, well... she was pretty sure she wanted to know. What they'd done wasn't any of his business.

He sat up, knocking her from his chest, then stared at her for a moment, before turning his back on her and pushing out of bed. She sat up as well, listening as his soft footfalls circled around the bed toward her and continued straight to the door. His shadowed form disappeared from view, heading in the direction of his bedroom.

Something in her chest seemed determined to cut off her oxygen supply. She felt like she'd just been punched in the gut. Even though she was half-tempted to run after him, and a little angry at his response, she stayed where she was, staring at the bright yellow light spilling into the open doorway from the hallway.

When he didn't return, she laid down on her side, facing the door, and hugged her sore, aching legs to her chest.


End file.
